Ogre
Ogre was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. Its original design was a box with spikes, but it was redesigned for Season 4.0 to be a lower robot armed with lifting spikes. Ogre had great pushing power and won most of its matches with it. Robot History Season 3.0 Ogre's first ever match in BattleBots was against Flailbot in the final preliminary round. Ogre dominated the match with its pushing power and managed to make a hole in the arena Lexan with one of its spikes. Both robots were still moving in the end and Ogre won the match on a 30-15 judge's decision. This win put Ogre into the TV rounds, where it faced Hoobot. Once again, Ogre dominated the fight, but Hoobot was able to lift Ogre once. Hoobot got impaled on the spikestrip at one point, but Ogre rammed it free. In the end, Ogre won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the former superheavyweight champion Minion. At the beginning of the match, both bots drove out and Minion hits Ogre with its disc. After another hit with the disc, Ogre gets an upper hand and it pushed Minion around the BattleBox for a short time. Minion hit Ogre with the disc another time, this hit damaging the "Slam Cam" inside Ogre. Smoke began coming out of Minion due to the weapon belt's friction against the motor. Ogre tried to push Minion into the pulverizer, but couldn't. Ogre rammed Minion's weapon, and took another hit from the disc. The two robots pushed each other and tried to out-drive one another. Ogre pushed Minion onto the ramrods, but also took a hit from them. Ogre then was driven onto the hellraisers, but was able to free itself. Ogre was pushed towards the pulverizer, but gained traction and pushed back, and saved itself from the hazard. Ogre then got wedged by Minion, before wedging one of its spikes into Minion's wheel guards. Ogre took this advantage to ram Minion into the screws. The two robots ended the fight stuck together with Minion impaled on the spikestrip. However, the judges decided on a close 23-22 split decision for Minion, knocking Ogre out of the tournament. Ogre wasn't done, however, as it participated in the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It got shoved into the corner by Odin II but escapes. It then started shoving The Judge a bit until Diesector assaulted it. It then almost gets flipped by Toro two times. Then it got pushed into an immobile Techno Destructo by Electric Lunch. Next it started pushing The Judge more before switching to Atomic Wedgie. It continued to do rather well up until it rammed the already flipped Odin II a couple times and it got stuck underneath Odin II's chassis and was left there for the rest of the rumble. Ogre eventually lost out to Toro. Season 4.0 Despite reaching the round of 16 in Season 3.0, Ogre had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 4.0. However, due to lack of participants, Ogre received a bye in the final preliminary round. Because of this, Ogre was already back in the TV rounds, where it faced Janus. This was mostly a pushing match and at one point, Janus pushed Ogre under the pulverizer. After this, the time ran out and Ogre won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put Ogre to the round of 32, where it faced Atomic Wedgie. In the beginning of the match, both robots collided into each other in the center of the BattleBox. Atomic Wedgie turns around and scratches the side of Ogre with its spinning disc. Ogre tries to get under Atomic Wedgie with its lifting spikes, but every time it tries, the spikes don't slide under, instead bending downward on the hinge and raising Ogre's front wheels into the air. A couple more hits from Atomic Wedgie's spinning disc deflect off the piece of metal protecting Ogre's tires. After this, Ogre was still trying to get underneath Atomic Wedgie with its lifting spike. After this, Atomic Wedgie was having steering problems and Ogre pushed Atomic Wedgie under the pulverizer multiple times. After this, the time ran out and Ogre won on a 37-8 judge's decision. This win put Ogre to the round of 16, where it faced Techno Destructo. Techno Destructo won on a 33-12 judge's decision and Ogre was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Ogre participated the superheavyweight royal rumble during Season 4.0. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Ogre was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought TriMangle. Ogre won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced New Cruelty. Both robots were pushing each other around the BattleBox and New Cruelty pushed Ogre against the spikestrip. New Cruelty was near the pulverizer and takes a hit from the top. New Cruelty continued pushing Ogre and New Cruelty pushed Ogre to the killsaws. After this, both robots were pushing each other again before the time ran out. New Cruelty won on a 28-17 judge's decision and Ogre was eliminated from the tournament once again. Ogre couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Crowds like a starved pitbull striking terror. Into civilized robots everywhere, its OGRE!" "The joint is jumpin, your fists are pumpin and he's ready to bring some mad thumpin. Here he is. OGRE!" "He's more ornery than a Raider fan who ran out of cheap liquor. Here is OGRE!" Trivia *Outside of a rumble, Ogre only lost in the round of 16. Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Minnesota